when i go to minecraft
by udjabudja2
Summary: When a group of kids get sucked into the world of Minecraftia and have to fight against the forces of Herobrine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Weird Noobs and a New World.**

I was a regular teen hanging out at home watching TV, going to school getting bored every day. My name is David Wolf, I'm 18 years old and I play minecraft with some of my friends. I woke up one morning thinking that it was going to be a good day. I walked over to my laptop and booted up skype and saw that Sean and Briel were on. I met them playing minecraft one day. We started to skype and we got to get to know each other more and becoming friends with Sean and Briel I made even more friends.

 **I typed on my computer and asked, "Hey guys what's up?"**

 **Briel Responded, "Not much were on Mineplex want to join us?"**

 **I said, "Sure give me a second."**

I turned to my main computer and opened up the minecraft program and waited for it to load. As minecraft finished loading and I logged into the mineplex server and saw that they were waiting for me at spawn.

 **Were started a group call on skype and I said, "Alright guys what do you want to play?"**

 **Sean said, "How about we play some survival games."**

We all agreed and as we walked over to the survival games NPC and behind the NPC was a portal. The portal was two by six block arch filled with purple swirls. As we stepped into it our surroundings changed from the spawn where we appeared we soon found ours in the lobby filled with 21 other tributes. People were chatting with each other and making teams, others were practicing their parkour skills. We practiced our hand to hand combat and made a strategy on what we're going to do when we go in.

" **So this is the plan we all rush for the Middle and grab whatever we can." I said.**

" **Next we all run in the same direction and raid any chest we see." Sean said.**

" **Finally we kill anyone that we find." Briel said.**

As we finished discussing our plan on winning I noticed that we were being watched by a couple of noobs by the start of the parkour. I pointed them out to Sean and Briel, and as they turned to look the two strangers ran behind a wall.

" **Who are they? I've never seen them before." Sean asked.**

" **I don't know. They've been watching us since we joined the lobby." I said.**

In the chat the message came up and said that the game was going to start in one minute. We turned to each other and smiled. We readied ourselves for the upcoming battle and gave each other a high five and a seconded later we were teleported to the arena. We were all teleported onto stone brick pillars circling the middle full of crates with tools for us to use. I looked around and found where Sean and Briel were placed. I noticed that we were in a pyramid, I knew if we were not careful we could be pushed right into the lava surrounding the pyramid. In the chat a message appeared saying that we had thirty seconds before the games began.

" **Remember guys get to the middle and get out, don't stay too long." Sean said.**

In the chat the next message appeared it said we had 10 seconds before the game began. It counted down 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, I looked at Sean and Briel they both nodded to me; 4, 3, 2, 1 Go. We all jumped off the pillars and ran to the chest. I found some cooked chicken, golden chest plate and a stone sword. I ran over to Sean and Briel who were waiting for me at the south end of the spawn. We ran outside and we saw a small bridge and a couple of chest scattered everywhere. As we continued down the steps I noticed that those noobs were following us.

" **Guys we got some followers should we attack?" I asked.**

" **No not right now they don't have anything. We need to focus on searching for stuff to help us survive." Sean said.**

" **We got company coming up to our right two guys one of them has the Beast Master Kit." Said Briel.**

" **Alright let's take these guys out looks like they have some stone swords." I said.**

We stopped and turned to face the two attackers they moved fast and the wolf was gaining on them. We readied our swords and I started to run at them. As we got closer I noticed the two noobs started to run towards the attackers as well. Our swords clashed, I side stepped the second attackers sword. Sean took a hit to the chestplate and he returned the hit with stab to the chest. The attacker fell and I turned to see that Briel was being beaten back. I took out my axe and threw it at him and he fell with a painful look on his face. Sean and I ran over to see if she was ok.

" **Are you ok?" Sean asked.**

" **I'm fine. Thanks 'Wolfy' I would've died if you hadn't of stepped in there." She said.**

" **No problem we got each other's backs." I said.**

A message popped into the chat saying that a supply drop was coming in I pulled out a compass that I got from the fight and pointed in the direction that we needed to go. As we got closer the beam of light that normally shows where the supply drop is, coming in, finally appears in our view. We heard a series of popping noises telling us that the supply drop is coming down now. We started to sprint and rounded a corner, practically running into a small team. Our swords clashed and one by one the team went down. We exchanged armor and soon most of our armor and swords were iron. We moved into the location where the supply drop had landed. Then I noticed we were not alone, out from behind a nearby pillar the two noobs were watching us.

" **Hey! Come out!" I yelled.**

A boy and a girl came out of hiding, the girl had purple eyes and white hair, and the boy had green eyes and ocean blue hair. Sean raised his sword to attack.

" **Wait, there's something about these two that's off." I said.**

" **What do you mean?" Briel asked.**

" **How did they survive this long? They don't have anything. This map is too small to hide the whole game." I said**

" **You're right. Hackers?" Sean asked.**

" **Probably, let's just be careful guys, who knows what they can do." Briel said.**

We moved closer slowly making sure it's not a trap. They didn't move they just stared at us with fixed eyes. All of a sudden we all stopped.

" **Wait, I can't move! Am I lagging?" Briel asked.**

" **I don't know I can't move either." Sean said.**

The boy stepped forward he was just a few blocks from me now. He walked around me like a he was inspecting me then he moved on to Sean and Briel. He looked at the girl and she walked forward and they moved us into a straight line shoulder to shoulder. In the chat she spoke.

" **Hello three hero's, we have come to give you a message that soon you will take part in a great upcoming battle. One no one can avoid." She said.**

" **David, Sean, and Briel you three will be the key to saving the world. Were also here to tell you that you will find help where you least expect it." The boy said walking next to the Girl.**

We all had made comments of shock and confusion, how could they know our names and how were they able to move us? They weren't staff and I knew that there was no hack that could move people. Who were they?

" **Who are you?" I said in the chat.**

 **They said in unison "We are the messengers sent from The Guardian. He is the one that protects our worlds from destruction."**

" **What?! Who? And where is he then?" Sean asked.**

" **All Questions will be answered soon." The boy said.**

They disappeared, and we could all move again. We looked at each other and laughed, they must have been playing a joke on us. We started talking about how they did it and if they were new admins. As we moved closer to the supply drop the game seemed to slow down. I made the move to open the chest then a deep voice came through my head phones.

" **You fools think you can take me on. Come then, let's see what you're made of." The voice boomed.**

" **What was that?" I asked.**

" **I don't know. This is new." Sean said.**

" **Yeah that's never…" said Briel.**

" **Briel you ok?" I asked.**

" **Briel can you hear me? What's Wrong…" said Sean.**

" **Guys what's going on? Can you guys hear me? Hello?" I asked.**

 **A bright light appeared behind me and all I could get was, "Hey what the-"**

I woke up and I wasn't in my chair, I didn't know where I was. I couldn't see or hear anything I could see only white nothing else. I looked around and soon I started to see dark shapes appear in my vision two shapes lying next to me. My vision started to get better now and I could distinguish details, I could see that it was a boy and girl lying there when they started to move and look around. My vision cleared and the boy was wearing white and green clothes and a white Enderman mask with Green Eyes. And the Girl was in a Blue dress to match her eyes, with long red hair. They looked familiar somehow I tried to ask them who they were but they just looked at me with confusion, even I couldn't hear myself. Then all of a sudden I could hear a faint sound coming behind me, like footsteps. I turned and saw that it was a pig and it looked confused and curious about what it had found.

" **Hey can you hear me?" said the girl with red hair.**

 **I turned and said, "Yeah. Can you hear me?"**

 **She nodded and asked, "David where are we?"**

" **I don't know, Sean can you hear me?" I asked.**

" **Yeah I can hear you what happened to us?" Sean asked.**

" **I don't know." I said.**

We looked around and all we could see was a forest. There was no other sign of human life anywhere. As I turned back around a chest appeared right in front of me. It looked like a chest from minecraft. When I opened it there were only a couple things inside, a book labeled _Intro_ then three swords made of stone.

" **Whoa, where did this chest come from? And who sent it?" Sean asked.**

" **I don't know maybe the same person that sent us here." I said.**

" **How about we read the Book. It says intro so maybe it'll give us some answers." Briel said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surviving our First Night and a Message from Notch**

I picked up the book and noticed that the cover was made of leather instead of cardboard or whatever book covers are made and the pages didn't look like normal paper. The pages seems to be made with other kind of material. I looked at my friends and took a deep breath and opened the page. The first page said _Intro by Notch, The God of Minecraftia._

" _ **Intro by Notch, the God of Minecraftia.**_ **Weird isn't Minecraftia the name of minecraft world and isn't Notch the guy that created the game?" I asked**

" **Yeah, but minecraftia isn't real it's just a game." Said Sean.**

" **But if were in Minecraft then you don't think what happens in the game will happen now right." Asked Briel.**

" **I don't know maybe that's why he put swords in the chest as well." I said.**

" **If we are in Minecraft then we need to get resources and a place to stay before night comes." Said Sean.**

" **let's read this first this might explain why we are here." I said.**

I opened the book again and started to read it out loud.

 _ **Intro**_

 _ **By Notch, The God of Minecraftia**_

 _ **Hello, you must be wondering what you're doing here and how you can get home. I assure you what I'm doing right now is going to help you in the long run. My name is Notch and yes I am the God of this world and rule everything that lives within it. I did not bring you here if you were thinking it, but I do know who did. Long ago when I first created this world I had two sons one was Steve and the other was Herobrine. The two of them helped me create this world Steve created the villagers and the animals and Herobrine tried the same thing instead created monsters thinking that they will be good instead turned into evil monsters and attacked the villagers. I told Herobrine to stop his creations or they were going to kill everything. He started off by creating zombies, skeletons, and spiders. Soon he created this green creature he called it a creeper. It would walk around and as it got closer to you it would his and explode. He then created the enderman a tall black figure that would teleport and steal things. It was the perfect thief. Right before I stopped him he enough time to create one more creature it was the ender dragon. King of the end and all so the source of where the enderman come from.**_

 _ **I confronted Herobrine and asked him why he was creating so many evil creatures. He told me that he wanted to be just like Steve and create as much as he did. He explained to me that he was jealous of Steve because I loved him more than Herobrine. Out of anger he made the first move and attacked me not having the strength and power like me he was quickly defeated and created a portal out of obsidian and through him in. There was nothing there it was empty, but still having his power he created a world of fire and death he called it the nether. I told Steve to create new creates that we appear when monsters would attack the villagers he called them Gollum's they were massive and made of pure iron. They had a distinct to attack all kinds of monsters and were passive to other mobs. So that if anyone attack it would get a reality check and get crushed.**_

 _ **Even with Herobrine trapped he wasn't finished he had created new creatures in his prison that were deadly. He had created five new creates that were in the nether they were the Ghast, Blaze, Zombie Pigman, Wither Skeletons, and the Wither. Ghasts; were flying creatures that would cry when it would shoot a massive fire ball at you from a distance, the blaze; were small tornados of fire that would fly around and shoot smaller balls of fire at you, the Zombie Pigman; men that are part pig and part zombie are passive to all mobs and are very greedy but if you attack it or steal any resources from that realm they all would turn hostile to you with golden swords. The Final two are the most deadly the wither skeletons are taller and faster than regular skeletons, their bones are stained black from the fire and ash from this world, instead of using a bow like the regular skeleton they would use stone swords. When his you would have a strange effect that would eat at you until you finally you just wither away. The Wither it different than the wither Skeleton the only way it will appear is to take three wither skeleton skulls and put them on top of four soul sand put into a T. The creature will have three head that would shoot smaller skulls at anything in its path. It was created to kill all the good creatures in the land.**_

 _ **I realized that the Gollums were not enough to protect this world that is why I created the game of minecraft. It allowed people from your world to take control of these vessels to help defend the innocent people in my world. My plan worked for the time being soon though the players discovered how to create the portal to the nether and with it a way for Herobrine to send his new monster here to kill everything. I tried to stop the players from going through the portal, but they wouldn't listen they release the monsters into my world and soon Herobrine was release and took control of this world. Soon Steve needed help to fight off the monsters so I created a person to help him in this fight Sarah she had the same powers as Steve and Herobrine, but had a different ability I did not intend to give her. She had the ability to see the good in people. Yes including Herobrine. The three of them fought for seven days and soon Herobrine was on the brink of defeat. Sarah now the wife of Steve was about the kill Herobrine and stop him for good, but her ability kicked in and she saw that there was still good in him and let him go. He was able to escape to the nether and stay there.**_

 _ **I destroyed the portal so that he couldn't come back, but with time his power grew and soon he had more power than Steve and Sarah combined. He attacked again and defeated both Steve and Sarah, they were forced to flee into the wilderness never to be seen by anyone again. With his new power and control over the world he ruled it with an iron fist. Many revolted against him even the players but none could defeat him. Soon the people gave up and submitted to his rule.**_

 _ **I needed to find a new kind of weapon before Herobrine took over this world I noticed that some players and the heart and soul as strong as, or even stronger than Steve and Sarah. So I created a backup plan I would choose the people that had the heart and soul of this magnitude and I found you three. I am still searching for others to help you in the journey, until then David you are the new ruler of this world I'm giving it too you. Your friends are going to help you rule this world rely on them and ask them for advice. Now Sean and Briel this is your part, you two are to help David in this adventure in any way possible.**_

 _ **I need your help to defeat Herobrine and save this world from destruction for I fear that his plan is to spread his power from this world into yours. Find Steve and Sarah they can help you I hope. Ill send help when I can.**_

 _ **I believe in you,**_

 _ **Notch, The God of Minecraftia**_

" **Well guys you heard it let's get to surviving. We're not going to defeat Herobrine with the equipment that we have right now." I said.**

We walked over to these group of trees that were nearby and I thought how are we going to cut these trees down without an axe. Then I thought if this is like the game then I wonder if it will break if I start punching the tree. I took one punch and crack opened up into the trunk. I looked at my friends and they did the same. I punched the tree again and the crack got bigger and bigger until finally the tree fell over into smaller logs. They grew small enough to the point that I can care fifteen at a time and I still feel like I can carry more. Sean came over and looked at the work we have done.

" **What do we do now? How do we progress from here?" Sean asked.**

" **I don't know we have to somehow turn these logs into planks right? So maybe there is an inventory crafting slots," I said.**

We sat down and got to thinking of ways to use our inventory we were just stumped. We tried everything until Briel came over to us with a wood axe in her hand.

" **How did you make that?" Asked Sean.**

" **I made with a crafting table that I made. You guys couldn't figure out that all of the crafting is like mental. An invisible inventory opens up and allows you to craft whatever you need until you make a crafting table." She said.**

" **Mental. Why didn't we think of that? Good thinking. No pun intended." I said.**

We went to the crafting table and put our logs inside and soon they turned into planks. After I turned some of my planks into sticks so I can make the basic tools that I'll need. When we collected a couple of stacks of wood we moved on to a clearing close by where we can see all around us. Sean was in charge of the foundation and the floor, I was in charge of the walls and the doors, and Briel was in charge of make the doors and furniture. After we were done making the walls me and Sean went looking for a cave to get stone, coal and iron, and Briel went to look for animals for us to eat. Quickly we found our first cave it was very dark but I could see in the distance was a small vein of coal ore on the wall. I walked over to it and started to mine it out. There were sixteen coal ore so I have half to Sean so we can make torches.

Right when we lit our torches we realized we were not alone ten zombies were staring at us with hunger in their eyes. One zombie stepped forward he was wearing Gold leggings and he had a big smile on his face. You could see his rotting teeth and the smell in the cave was getting stronger as he got a little closer.

" **Now why have two human's decide to wonder into my domain didn't you hear that whoever enters my cave never comes out." The Zombie said.**

I was completely stunned I have never heard a zombie talk even in the game. This has never happened before.

" **Before we kill you do you have any last words?" Asked the Zombie.**

 **(Whispers to Sean) "Quickly make two stone swords we need better tools than these. Ill distract them. (Talking to The Zombie) Yes I do actually let me introduce ourselves my name is David and this Sean were players just trying to survive were actually new to this world. So maybe if you don't mind then we could just go and never come back."**

 **(With a Deep Laugh like the one from the Ghost king in Lord of the Rings) he said, "Didn't you here anyone that comes in doesn't come out."**

" **Well then let us change that shall we." Said Sean as he throws me a stone sword.**

We charged the Zombie with the armor and we cut him down in the confusing we started to make our way to the surface with nine zombie's right on our tail. As we ran out of the cave the zombies stopped at the edge of the sun light. I realize its Minecraft, zombies will burn in sunlight so we were safe for now. We made our way back to the clearing and seeing that Briel was waiting for us on the front porch.

" **Where have you two been I've been waiting for a long time? The sun is going down soon I was getting worried." She said.**

" **We ran into some trouble that might come here tonight so we need to get ready." I said.**

We ran into the house and make a sword for Briel and a furnace and cooked the food the she hunted. As the sun went down I could see dark figures appear in the tree line I couldn't see who they were but I could tell it was the zombies. We stepped outside and I threw a torch out so we can see our attackers. As light illuminated their faces nine zombies rushed the house with arms out stretched. I looked at my friends and I have a loud battle cry that seemed to sound like the scream from one of the Hercules movies. I stabbed the first zombie in the head as Sean ran past to cut the head off the other. Briel with speed and her Karate moves took on multiple zombies at once soon the zombies were defeated and on the ground we these small orbs of green light. They looked familiar then I realized that they are the experience that we would get from killing things in the game. I picked one up and it disappeared into my hand. All of a sudden a rush of knowledge came over me and I could tell that my friends were experiencing the same thing. When it was over I lifted my sword and felt like I could so many different things with it. I slashed the sword like have been using a sword for years.

As we went back inside the house and sat down on the chairs that Briel made we realized that we are truly in this world. While we were gone Briel made three beds for us so we all just went to sleep too exhausted to do anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Getting kidnapped by a clan of squidward's and Starting a Revolt**

As I woke up with a big long Yawn I realized I woke up right before the sun rose. I looked over at the other beds one of them was empty Briel wasn't in her bed. I looked at Sean's bed and saw that Briel in the middle of the night got in bed with him. I smiled and quietly walked outside as the sun rose I took a deep breath of fresh air and took in the peaceful scene that I was seeing. I stepped down from the porch and headed over to the river that was about fifty yards away. I cupped my hands to take a drink of water.

" **DAVID!" said a voice.**

" **What's going on it sounded like Briel!" I said.**

I ran back towards our shack through the trees and through the brush I could see the shack in the distance. The door was smashed open and furniture was thrown outside. As I got to the house I realized that nobody was here. The place was thrashed beds were turned over furniture was broken and thrown everywhere, but Sean and Briel were no where to be seen. I ran outside and found the trail that was made and I started to track my friends. The foot prints were fresh maybe five or ten minutes ahead of me.

" **I got to hurry I got to save my friends." I said.**

When I said that I heard a snap of a stick I stopped and got myself in a defensive position. I could see movement in the trees man they were fast. Their four maybe five people running around me moving from cover to cover. Man they were fast I could barely get a glimpse they had long noses they kind of looked like Squidward except they had like a brownish pale skin. Who were they ans what did they want with me and my friends. I turned around and a big man stood about a foot over me like the others he had a long nose and brownish pale skin. All of a sudden someone hit me over the head and I blacked out. When I woke I heard a woman's voice trying to wake me up.

" **Wolfy, Wolfy, wake up." Said the woman's voice.**

I opened my eyes and I realized that it was Briel trying to make my up. With a look of relief she helped me sit up so I can get a look around. As I looked around I realized that we were underground in a cave system that I didn't know where.

" **Ah my head. Where are we?" I asked**

" **I don't know. They blindfolded us so we couldn't see anything." She said.**

I looked around and saw that Sean wasn't with us. In fact we were in a room alone.

" **Where's Sean and where are the Guards?" I asked.**

" **They took him into another room probably interigating him. I hope he's ok." She said.**

She looked down with sadness and worry on her face. She started to cry I wrapped my arm around her trying to comfort her.

" **Hey don't worry he'll be fine. I'm sure everything will be ok. He's probably trying to explain who we are." I said.**

 **With tears in her eyes she said, "Thanks, your best brother I've ever had."**

Before I could even respond we heard footsteps coming from somewhere down the hallway. We both stood up and I pushed Briel Behind me so that whatever comes in I'll do whatever I can to protect her. As the footsteps stopped in front of the door and the door swung open the tall man that I saw early was at the door. I was now able to get a better look at him, he had a massive scar going down the side of his face. It pulled his face into a contortion that it made his face look like he was angry. He stepped to the side and two guards came in and they were dragging in a body when I realized that it was Sean.

" **Sean!" Said Briel**

" **What did you do to him?" I said.**

They tossed him into the room and we ran over to him. I turned him over on his back, he looked like he has been tortured. He stirred and opened his eyes and looked at Briel and smiled. Briel took his hand and started to sob.

" **He will live he needs rest, but you need to come with me." Said the tall man pointing towards me.**

" **I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be to drag me out of here." I said.**

The two Guards started to walk towards me so I started to run at them. The one on the left lunged at me and so I side stepped past him. The second guard punched me the gut, I fell down but I got back up quickly with a right upper cut to the jaw. He fell backwards stunned to even move. The other guard came behind me and lifted me up while the second Guard grabbed my legs and started to walk towards the door.

" **Let me go! Hey let me go!" I said.**

" **David!" said Briel.**

While I struggled against their hold on my arms and legs they walked me down the hall to the room with a table and a couple of chairs. They sat me down on one of them and the tall man sat in the other. He looked at me like he was studying me trying to figure out who I was.

" **What do you want with us?" I asked**

" **Silence, I'll be the one asking the questions. Answer truthfully and this will be quick." Said the man. "My name is Saul, I am the leader of the free villagers. I will be the one who will be the one that will judge to see if you and your friends are trustworthy." He said.**

" **Very well, what is your first question?" I asked.**

The way he was looking at me I felt like I was being judged from the way I looked.

" **Who are you? What is your Name?" he asked.**

" **My name is David Wolf. We are from another world." I said.**

The guard on my right punched me in the side I gasped for air as the air left my lungs.

" **Why (cough) did you (cough) do that?" I asked.**

 **He leans over me and said, "You lied. Didn't I say not to lie to me."**

" **But I didn't lie. I'm telling you the truth we're from another world." I said.**

 **Whispering into my ear he said, "How can I trust you we don't know you. For all I know you could be a spy sent here from Herobrine to Kill me."**

" **I'm no spy! I have proof that the three of us are from another world and that Notch sent us to help." I said.**

 **He turned so fast I could feel the air move around me and said, "You say Notch sent you. Then where is he why isn't he hear to explain all this."**

" **We have a note from him when we first arrived saying why we're here and what he's doing now to help us. Let me take you to the note and it will show you who we are." I explained.**

" **Very well but if your lying I'm going to kill you myself." He said.**

Looking at the Guards they untied me and lifted from the chair. They pushed me to follow Saul out the door. I followed him to the room that my friends were being held in. When I looked inside Sean was standing up he looked a lot better, but he still looked like he got the shit kicked out of him.

" **Sean, you look better how you feeling?" I asked.**

" **I'll be ok, I'm feeling better than I did when I came back." He said.**

" **Wolfy, What do they want? Why are they doing this to us?" Briel asked.**

" **They think that we may be spies for Herobrine. I tried to explain to them that were from another world that Notch sent us to help. I told him that there is a note from Notch explaining our situation." I said.**

" **So what are we going to do now?" Briel asked.**

" **Now you're going to take me to your home and show me this note." said Saul walking up to us.**

" **Sean, Briel this is Saul Leader of the free Villagers. He's the one that were going to show the note to." I said.**

" **No, You're going to take me to the note." He said pointing to me, "Your friends are staying here if you betray me your friends will be as good as dead."**

" **What?" I said. "I'm not leaving my friends here like you said I don't know you. How can I know my friends will be safe."**

" **If your friends are harmed in any way. I'll let you kill me deal." I said with a smirk on his like it was a joke.**

" **Fine." I said.**

" **NO, David don't do this." Said Sean.**

" **Seans, right we can't trust this guy how do we know he'll keep to his word. Wolfy please don't do this." Briel said.**

" **Guys I have no choice if I don't do this he could kill us. I'm not going to let that happen. The two of you are my family I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I said.**

As I turned to Saul nodding to him we walked over to the door. I turned to my friends it almost felt like I might not see them again. As the door closed I turned to Saul who looked at me and pulled out handcuffs so that I couldn't do anything. When he was done a guard pushed me to start walking down the hall. As we made our way done the narrow hallway there were door after door none were open and no noise coming from them. We stopped almost bumping into Saul, I looked around him seeing that we were at an iron door. He knocked on the door with a rhythmic patter and soon the door opened with another pair of Villager guards standing at attention. We walked through the room opened up and I realized that we were in an underground fortress so massive that I couldn't even see the ceiling. I stopping in wonder how long did it take for them to build this place and how long have they been down here. It wasn't just a military fortress there were families, homes lining the walls stacked on top of each other. The guards urged me to keep moving as I looked at the city I noticed that the city was built with a organized fashion. The bottom of the houses were used as farming and store housing, the next were used as hospitals and military quarters, and finally the next levels were used to house civilians. As we walked through another set of door we entered a new cavern. It looked like an armory for the soldiers to train for the upcoming battle. Some were training to hand to hand combat and some were training on horseback.

We walked over to the building that was in the middle of the cavern there were villagers doing work and planning on small tables. There were four villagers standing near the wall looking at an oversized map that seemed to be changing. They must me looking at the movement of the enemy and seeing if they were heading towards any villages. One of the villagers noticed that we walked in and ran over to Saul.

" **My king, the zombie army is moving in the east heading south we have scouts going on ahead of them warning nearby villages that the army is coming close." Said the villager.**

" **Very Good, keep up the good work. I'm taking this prisoner back to where we found him and his two friends. He claims that he has proof that he was sent by Notch to help us in this war." He says sarcastically.**

" **Do you want us to keep an eye on you to make sure that the path is safe my king." He said.**

" **Yes I don't want any surprises on this trip." Said Saul.**

" **As you wish. Would like me to ready a small escort to come with you on this journey." Said the Villager.**

" **No need I can handle this. If I anything happens I don't need to have an escort to slow me down."**

" **Very well I'll ready two horse for you and this creature." Said the Villager.**

" **Hey, I am right here I can here!" I said.**

As we walked out of the building I could see that there were groups of people staring and pointing at me. I paid no attention to it I just continued to walk behind Saul. How was I supposed to help these people when they don't even trust me and wanted to kill me? We arrived at a stable and a young boy came running up.

" **Father, Father where are you going? You said you would stay longer this time." Said the child with sadness in his voice.**

" **Aww my son, don't worry I won't be gone to long this time. I'll only be gone for a couple of days this time. I promise." Said Saul.**

" **OOOOk, but be back as soon as you can my training starts next week." Said the boy.**

" **How could I ever miss my son's first day of training? I couldn't be more proud of you. Be good and take care of your mother and sister." Said Saul**

" **I will, I won't let you down." Said the boy as he ran off.**

" **My son has the heart the heart of a true warrior. He will be a fine king when I'm gone." Saul said.**

" **I can tell he has the passion just like his father." I said.**

" **Aye he does." He said.**

As we left the command center of their operation we soon arrived at a pair of houses that were being used as stables. I was ordered to stay by the door while Saul went inside to get us supplies and horses for the journey. While waiting for Saul to return I heard a scream come around the corner of the stable. There was a crash and I quickly ran to see what was going on. As I rounded the corner, I saw that a horse has escaped its pen and is now running ramped in the courtyard. I young boy was trying to catch it before it got away.

I quickly ran to help the boy to help him when all of a sudden the horse turns to me and I see in his eyes that he is in complete fear. The horse stood on its back legs and started to kick. I was able to duck from the horse's hooves but the kid wasn't so lucky the horse nailed him in chest and he went flying. He landed with hard thump onto the ground about 10 yards from me. I turned towards the horse who was trying to get away running around looking an opening. I ran in front of the horse not sure what I was going to do.

" **Whoa, Whoa come down." I said in a calm voice while waving my hands.**

The horse dropped on all of his legs and backed away from me. I slowly walked towards it slowly so that I don't spook it.  
 **"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend." I said.**

The horse calmed even more and it slowly took steps to me. I reached out my hand and the horse put its nose in my hand. I finally was able to get a better look it was a solid black horse with white at the hooves. All of a sudden I heard someone clapping and I turned to see that it was Saul with a big smile on your face.

" **Well done, well done. You have been the only one that has been able to come the horse down since we brought it here. No one has been able to approach it yet alone calm it down." He said with a big smile.**

" **Thanks I guess." I said.**

" **If I find out that you are letting me the truth I think I'll let you keep it, but you are lying ill crush you under its hooves." He said.**

I gulped with fear and turned to see that the boy was still lying on the floor. I ran over to him to see if he was ok. Saul ran over as well and checked his pulse. He looked at me and shook his head. The boy had died because of too much trauma caused his heart to stop.

" **I'm sorry I tried to help him when the horse panicked." I said.**

" **It's not your fault the boy disobeyed my order. I ordered that no one was allowed to go near the horse alone. He paid the price for it. I'll have one of my men to notify the family." He said.**

He grew silent for a moment to where I almost though you could hear my own heartbeat. We stayed there for a moment until the horse nudged me with its nose. Saul looked up at me then at the horse.

 **He said, "Come we must hurry before it gets dark."**

We walked over to the gate where another villager was waiting. He handed me a saddle and a pack full of water and food. I walked over to the horse and put the saddle on it. After I had secured the saddle on and my pack I started to climb on when all of a sudden the horse reared up and knocked me off.

" **What? Why won't you let me on?" I asked.**

The horse just bowed its head multiple times. That's when it hit me this horse wants me to ask for permission. I walked in front of it looking it into its eyes.

" **What are you doing? Get on the horse and lets go your wasting my time." He said.**

 **I turned to him and said, "Hold on I have to do this."**

I turned back to the horse and looked it into its eyes once again. I bowed my head and asked if I could climb on. In response the horse bowed its head and kneeled down. I walked over and slowly climbed on. It quickly rose and walked over the Saul and his horse.

" **You are full of surprises, but this doesn't change a thing about what I think. You still need to prove to me you and your friends are not spies." He said with a smile.**

" **Very well, but when I prove to you that we are not spies you owe me and my friends an apology." I said with a slight hint of anger in my voice.**

" **If you prove to me, but for now let's ride the sun is rising and the days move fast." He said with a wide smile.**

We rode on past many villagers training for battle many looked at us some with fear, some with anger, and some with hope in their eyes. They could be hoping we are the change that could save them.

We finally reached a pair of massive doors behind it I did not know, but I felt like I may not be able to come back. I looked behind me and saw many people staring at me. I looked back at the gate and noticed that there was a small shack on the right side of the gate. The door opened and an old man with a long white beard walked out. He wore a long brown rob and walked with a hunch in his back leaning on a passive walking stick.

" **Aw, my king what gives me the pleasure to see you hear this morning?" Said the old man.**

" **Good morning Sog, gate keeper of our home; I am taking this boy back to where we found him and his friends. He means to prove to me that they are not spies." Said Saul.**

" **Very well travel fast and return to us safely. We need your leadership in this war." Said Sog.**

The old man walked back to the shack and to the right was a lever. He grabbed it and with a struggle was able to pull it down and a second later the doors began to swing open. As the door opened a massive gust of cool wind rushed into the cave giving me a rush of freshness. I took in a deep breath and looked inside the doors the tunnel that was behind the doors traveled about fifty yards then the path pointed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: proving ourselves**

We rode through the path the seemed to go on forever. I couldn't even see where the path ended or where we began. The only source of light that was available to us was the lamp that was hanging at the front of our horses. We rode in silence not saying anything at all. Saul just kept on looking forward. He was like a statue he was that still. Until he looked back at me and his face looked like he had no emotions.

" **Now that were in the tunnel I have to tell you something. We are almost to the end of the tunnel, but where we come out will not be pretty." He said.**

" **What do you mean?" I asked.**

" **The reason why we have stayed hidden for so long is that our base is right under the last great battle the villagers had against Herobrine's army. It was our first and last victory we have ever had." He said with a sadness in his voice so low I barley heard him.**

" **How big was the battle?" I asked very curious.**

" **Let me tell you. I was a young prince at the time my father King Sul decided that it was time to fight back against the power of Herobrine. He had gathered many of villages that were willing to join the fight. I like my father shared his view that we need to fight back. We gathers 12 of the biggest villages close to twelve thousand strong.**

 **Around the kingdom I was well known to be a skilled fighter and I knew that if my men saw me by their side I could inspire them. So I requested to be in charge of a Platoon that would lead the fight. My father didn't agree that I should be by his side farther away from the fight. I pleaded with him until he finally gave in. I gave the news to my men and they cheered for joy. Many of them yelled that if I was with them that they would be ok.**

 **It was two days before the battle and for those two days I trained hard with my men. They all were well fighters I was honored to fight alongside them. On the day of the attack, we were all ordered to get into our ranks so that we would be ready to move out. My father came to me and told me to be safe and to lead my men to victory. He gave me a hug and if I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it my father cried. I was very surprised that he did this. Don't get me wrong I do love my father but he was never the one to show affection. My father got on his horse and rode off and gave the order to move out. A massive horn Blew and like one being we all made our way to the battle field.**

 **As we arrived on the battle field it was empty no sign of the enemy it was just us. I looked at my men and many of them were looked nervous. I just reassured them that we were going to be fine. Until all of a sudden I felt a presence looking at me. I turned to see a lonely figure in the distance walking towards us. He rode a black robe with a black hood covering his head. He stopped four hundred yards away and pulled his hood back. It was a young man didn't look like any other villager that I have any seen. His eyes were closed and he was speaking like he was saying a prayer. He opened his eyes and a dark chill went down my spine. His Eyes were as white as Snow and they were glowing with power. It could only mean one person Herobrine. A deep voice spoke in my head and I looked around and I wasn't the only one hearing it. It said, "Why are you here weak villagers? Why are you dressed for war? Don't you know that a fight against me is a death's wish?" he said.**

 **The Horn for battle was blown and all of the villagers readied their weapons and raised their shields. He laughed at us like he was amused. There was twelve thousands of us and one of him there was no way he could defeat us, I thought. As I thought that Herobrine raise his arms and there was a shacking coming from the Ground. All of a sudden the ground about a hundred yards behind Herobrine burst open and a massive crowd of Zombies followed by Skeletons rose from the ground. Herobrine said, "Fine if you want a fight then let's have a fight. Attack!" the zombies advanced into a run and the Skeletons raised their bows to fire.**

 **My father blew his horn and I raised my sword and charged to the enemy. "Charge!" I said. The enemy got closer and closer, I readied myself for the hardest battle of my life. Both sides clashed and the battle was on. I fought my way through the sea of zombies that me and my men had jumped into. The battle was long and hard and we were pushing the zombies back towards the skeletons who were firing an endless amount of arrows. Until I turned to see that my father was not at the command center. Where was he I thought I gave command to my second in command and ran over to the command center? I asked the closest soldier to me where my father was and told me that he didn't know that he just disappeared. I worked my way back to my men and told them the situation. I gave the order to push forward, that we needed to take out the skeletons to give our men a bit of breathing room against the zombies. As we got closer and closer and Herobrine spoke in our heads again, "Enough you have been defeated your king is dead." I turned to see Herobrine floating above the battle. I looked at him a bit more and realized that he was holding a head and not just any head but my father's head. My body filled with rage I gave the order to my men to keep on fighting. Many of my men looked at me and I told them that I was their King.**

 **I ordered them to fight on. With a rush of courage we all Broke through the zombies line and made our way to the skeletons. As we were about to strike the archers there was a massive explosion went off it knocked me off my feet. I staggered to my feet and looked around to see that my men were getting up many of them weren't even moving. I turned to see that Herobrine was staring down at me. He said, "You fool do you think you can defeat my army. You have failed now you will die." I ran towards him with sword in hand he blasted me into a nearby bolder. I looked up to see Herobrine smiling down at me. He said, "Goodbye." He lifted up his sword to finish me off.**

 **Right before he swung down a blast of white light hit him. He flew fifty yards away and landed on his back. I was so surprised. "Are you alright?" Said a voice I could not recognized. I looked up to see a young man that stood above me. He reached out his hand and pulled me up. He wasn't alone a young women was with him. "Steve you need to be careful Herobrine is someone not to be trifling with." She said. Steve I thought there wasn't anyone I knew that was named that besides the Steve that was created by Notch. If the man before me was Steve then the women was Sarah.**

 **There was a scream I turned to see Herobrine had gotten up and he definitely looked angry. "You two, you shall pay for this. I will be back to finish these villagers off once and for all." He had yelled. At that moment he had disappeared and his army and disappeared as well. For once the villagers felt safe. I looked at Steve and he told me years from now, young heroes will arrive and they will help you in this war. They are crucial for your victory." He said to me. With that they both were gone.**

 **That is how my people became to be and twenty five years later you three show up." He said.**

" **Wow that was some kind of tale." I said.**

" **Indeed and we are here." He said.**

I looked forward and saw that we have reached a stone wall. I was confused there was nothing there. We kept going forward then I heard a clicking sound. I looked from side to side and then a gap in the wall opened and a stream of light flowed through the crack. The crack got bigger and bigger until we were able ride on through. I couldn't see for a moment while my eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

It took a moment for them to adjust but when they did I was in complete shock. The Land was permanently scared from the battle. There were pieces of armor and weapons everywhere. There was even Skeletons of Fallen soldiers as well. I could feel Saul's pain for his people from just seeing this.

We rode on to find ourselves at the edge of a massive forest. There were animals walking around without a care in the world. For the next hour we rode in silence again the only thing I could do was follow him. It was starting to get late when I finally realized how close we were to our home.

" **We are close to your home and close to where a zombie cave is." He said.**

" **Yeah we already had a run in with their king." I said.**

" **What do you mean you've met their king? Any who goes into their caves never returns." He said.**

" **Well we have and killed the king too. They attacked us that night as well and defeated them again." I said.**

" **So that is why it looked like a battle field around your house." He said.**

We continued to ride past so trees until we reached a small clearing with a stream.

" **Let's stop here and let the horses get a drink of water." Said Saul.**

As the horses rested and take a drink of water I went over to Saul. He was sitting by the edge of the water.

" **Saul can I ask you something?" I asked.**

" **Sure." He said.**

" **Alright how old were you when your father died?" I asked**

" **I was 19 a prime age to take over. My father trained me well so that when something happened I can take over." He said.**

" **Wow I'm 19, strange I couldn't think that I could take over my house when my dad died." I said.**

" **Indeed, I was scared after my mind after the battle. Everyone was looking to me for guidance and leadership." He said.**

" **Hey look at you now your people are safe, you have a kid and hopefully soon you will realize were here to help you." I said.**

" **Yeah I guess you're right." he said.**

There was a snapping of the stick coming from the trees on the other side of the stream. Saul stood up and drew his sword. He scanned the trees keeping very still I looked at him then the trees. He finally relaxed and sat back down.

" **It must have been an animal." He said.**

" **Hopefully, I don't really want to meet any monsters when I can't even fight." I said.**

" **Agreed, come on let's get on the horses and move on." He said.**

We walked over to the horse and as I stepped onto the foothold a burst of excitement came out of the stream. I backed away from the commotion to see what it was. It was a person with a torn blue shirt with ripped dark green jeans. It was zombie.

" **Finally we have found you. Now we will get revenge for killing our king." The zombie said.**

Before I could even react the zombie rushed at me with its mouth open and its arms raised to grab hold of me. Right before it grabbed me it stopped and with a shock of pain an iron blade burst from its chest. It was Saul, he came behind and killed the zombie.

Even more zombies burst out of the water. I counted about 20 zombies.

" **Were completely out numbered here I need a sword." I said.**

" **What? No I'm not giving you a sword you can attack me when my back is turned." He said.**

" **Saul you don't have any choice. If you don't give me a sword were both going to die! Do you want that for you son, to go through the pain that you went through and entire kingdom to look to him." I said.**

He looked at me and looked at the zombies who were encircling us. I looked at him and he wouldn't move he just stood there.

" **Saul come on. Snap out of it!" I yelled.**

" **Ahhh fine you got a point, but if you try anything I'm going to kill you." He said.**

" **Don't worry, I would rather kill these guys than kill you. Come on you decaying sacks of dust! You want a piece of me! Well then I'm right here!" I said.**

The zombies looked at each other and then turned back to us. The all smiled and the first one of the zombies rushed towards me. I raised my sword and ran towards it. I jumped and kicked it in the chest. It staggered back in pain and I quickly cut its head off. I quickly ran to the next zombie and stabbed it in the heart and kicked it into another.

This battle went on for about 15 minutes before the last zombie was killed. I looked at Saul and he looked at me. We both smiled in delight.

" **You fight well for a spy." He said.**

" **Like I said, I'm no spy and here this belongs to you." I said.**

He took the sword and put it back on his back. We stood there for a moment to take in what just happened. I walked over to the horse to check on them to see if they were harmed in the battle. The horse were not harmed just a little jumpy now. I had to calm the horses down before they were even ready to move.

As soon as they were ready we got back on and started to make our way to the house. We soon arrived at the house, the house looked like it was completely fine. The house looked same as I left it.

" **Come on Saul, I want to show you the book. I want to put all of this behind us." I said.**

" **Agreed, I want to get back to my people." He said.**

We got rode closer and closer and still nothing seemed to change about the house. No signs of movement besides the scars that my friends and I had made a couple days ago. We stopped right in front of the house I jumped off and tided the horse to a wooden beam. With a little excitement I quickly walked up to the door and walked inside. I went over to the bed and found the book under my Pillow. I opened it up and quickly read to make sure that there was no tampering to it.

As I walked outside I saw waiting for me to show him my proof. I handed the book to him and he read words of Notch. He looked up to me and then back at the book and then back to me.

" **So what you told us was true that Notch did send you. Then why hasn't he tried to help us before?" he asked.**

" **I don't know maybe he felt like at the moment you could handle the threat." I said.**

" **We still needed his help though. Many of my people died after that battle." he said.**

" **Well he's helping you now, and were going to help you get through this." I said.**

" **Thank you, my king." He said.**

" **I'm no king yet, but you can teach me." I said.**

" **I would like that." He said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Finding a Friend and making our way home**

We decided to stay the night and head back the next morning. I barricaded the door and windows so that if we get attacked we can defend ourselves. I took the first watch while Saul went to bed. I stood by the window watching as the moon rose in the night sky. I didn't move, kept as still as I could feeling that if I moved our enemy would attack. It was quiet, well not too quiet the only sound that I could hear was the sound of Saul snoring in the bed.

I looked across the trees and I swore I thought I saw a figure by one of the trees. As I looked again the figure was gone, instead a small tree was in its place. The darkness was starting to play tricks on or was someone truly there. I looked again and the tree had disappeared. Surprised I quickly scanned the tree line but I couldn't see anyone. I ran over to Saul and shook him.

" **Saul wake up! There's someone outside. Wake up!" I said.**

It was useless he wouldn't wake up it was like he was under some kind of spell. I looked out the window again and this time a figure in pure white was there. I don't think it would be Herobrine we haven't done anything to him yet. I grabbed my sword and walked outside. The figure was still there watching the house. I looked around and didn't see anything else out there.

As I continued the figure began to float away into the trees. I stopped as it disappears from my site. All of a sudden I heard a small whisper in my ear. It sounded like a women's voice.

" **Follow me." The voice whispered.**

I looked back at the house and then back at the trees where the figure disappeared. I thought what if this was a trap I was no good to my friends dead. Yet what if this wasn't a trap. What if this was help from Notch? I couldn't miss this. I decided that I needed to follow the figure. I closed the door and made sure it was locked so nothing happens to Saul.

As I walked through the trees I kept an eye out for any hostile mobs that spawned in at night yet it seemed that none are spawning right now. Maybe this was a trap and I needed to get out of here.

I walked around a huge tree finally caught site of the white figure. I beckoned me to follow it through the trees and it began to quicken its pace. I ran after it dogging trees and bushes yet I could never catch up I felt like I was running and I felt like had a long stick tied to my back with a piece of meet at the end, and I needed to catch. It quickly floated past the trees and bushes it seemed like to be going right through everything.

The figure floated over a massive bush and disappeared out of site. I quickly took my sword and hacked my through the bush until I found myself in the middle of a small garden. At the center was the figure standing next to a massive crystal. I walked closer to see if the figure would move away, but it didn't it just stayed there. As I got closer I was able to identify details of this figure. I was five feet from the figure as it stood up and spun around with a sword in its hand. I back stepped and deflected the attack, but I held my counter. I realized the figure was a women she had dark brown eyes and her hair was also brown, but it was lighter. She looked at like she was figuring out my weak spot and it looked like she did.

She quickly jumped towards me and swung at my legs. I quickly hitting her blade with mine. Her blade almost made contact with my ankle. In return I swung at her but as quick as I deflected her attack, she defected mine with speed faster than my own. This went on for minutes which felt like ours. My body was getting tired I was on my last bits of energy she didn't seem to look tired at all. She paused from her attacks and looked me over once more.

 **Without lowering her sword she said, "Who are you? Why have you attacked me?"**

" **Me attack you, don't you mean you attacked me. You asked me to follow you here." I said.**

" **I did no such thing you followed me here to kill me. Without me Steve would be in danger." She said.**

" **Wait you said Steve you don't mean the Steve. The Steve that Notch created to help build this world." I said.**

" **I do, like you don't already know this assassin." She said.**

" **Hey, I'm no assassin I saw a figure dressed in white. This figure beckoned me here. If you say that if you die then Steve is in danger, then you must be Sarah. Am I right." I said.**

" **You are correct, but if you're not an assassin then who are you?" she asked.**

" **My name is David. My friends and I have been sent here by Notch to help you fight Herobrine." I said.**

" **Do you have proof that you are who you say you are?" she asked.**

" **I do." I said.**

I pulled out the book that Notch had given to us when we first arrived. Sarah opened the book and read the first page. She looked at me and then back to the book and continued to read.

" **So you are the ones that Notch sent to help us that Steve predicted many years ago." She asked.**

" **Yes my friends and I are here to help but Notch didn't bring us here. Herobrine brought us here. Notch was going to bring us here but was beaten to it." I said.**

" **I see but why would Herobrine bring you here?" she asked.**

" **I don't know maybe he wanted to take us out before we were ready." I said.**

" **That must be his plan then. Well then as long as you are here I had a vision yesterday showing me this place. When I arrived I found this." She said pointing a sign.**

I looked at the Crystal and saw how massive it was. I wondered how it got here and who put it here. Looking down I saw the sign Sarah had mentioned.

 _ **It read only a member of my Pack can release me.**_

What did that mean only a member of what Pack can release me. I looked closer at the crystal and noticed that there was a person in the crystal. I walked closer and realized that the person was a girl, looking around my age. I reached my hand out to touch the crystal when Sarah grabbed my arm.

" **Careful you will receive a powerful shock if you touch it. I touched it and I got that shock its not pleasant." She said.**

" **Thanks for the warning." I said.**

She let go of my arm and I moved my hand closer. As I touched the surface of the crystal it felt smooth and cold, but a second later a sharp electric current went through my entire body. It was strange as the electricity traveled through my body it felt strange. It hurt but I didn't hurt to the point that I had to let go. It quickly traveled through my entire body going down to my feet all the way to my head. That's when I realized that it was testing me seeing who I was and what I am here to do. Yet the sign said that a Pack member could release this girl. Do I know who she is? A second later the pain started to ward off and the crystal began to glow a dark blue radiating light from its core.

The light was flashing in a rhythm slowly but progressed faster and brighter. As it got faster I noticed that the top of the crystal began to melt.

" **You did it. How did it?" Sarah asked.**

" **As the pain started I realized that it was a test, it was scanning who I was and the connection I had to that person." I said**

" **That explains why I couldn't release her I am a friend of the free people, but I didn't know that person." She said.**

" **That brings up a question. Who's in that crystal?" I asked.**

The crystal was half way from being completely being melted and the girl was being lowered down to our level. As the crystal was finished melting the girl had landed on a stone alter that been under her. Sarah and I walked over and I finally realized who was. Cana, Notch had brought her here and put her in the crystal, but why. Why would he put her in a crystal and not bring her to us.

As we got to her I noticed that she was holding a book with a note attached to it.

" **Read Me."**

I opened the book and realized that it was a note from Notch it read.

 _ **Your friends are here.**_

 _ **By Notch God of Minecraftia**_

 _ **David by now you have probably proven yourself to Saul and finally met Sarah; Steve's wife. As well as that you have freed your friend as you call her Cana. She is here to help you with your adventure to stop Herobrine. She is not alone all of your friends from the WolfPack are here as well. You need them all to pull this off. You must have lots of questions to ask me. Yet I can only answer a few just from this note. No I didn't put Cana in that massive Crystal I didn't even bring her to this world Herobrine did. Just like You, Sean, and Briel and Herobine took her to this world before I can do anything. What you have to do now is find the rest of your friends each one of your friends have a clue that will lead you to your next friend. I must warn you Cana was only the easiest of your friends to free. Many of your friends are not trapped in a giant crystal the rest of your friends are being held prisoner in different kingdoms that are controlled my Herobrine. Cana will either tell you where your friends are or there will be a map hidden on her.**_

 _ **From that I have a gift for you David. When Herobrine took over I had a set of powerful armor mad of diamond. It was called The Kings Armor. It had Protection 4, Projectile Protection 4, Unbreaking 1000, and finally Fire Resistance on all pieces of the armor. Together the set of armor will make you fire resistant so you can survive from flaming arrows and swords with fire aspect on them. Along with the armor there are two weapons. First was The Kings Sword, it had Sharpness 5, Unbreaking 1000, and Fire aspect. Second was The Kings Bow, it had Power 5, Unbreaking 1000, Punch 2, Flame 1, and Infinity 1.**_

 _ **This set of armor and weapons are my gift to you, but there is a problem. In the beginning of Herobrine's attack and took over this world he had stolen the armor and weapons before Steve and Sarah could hide it from him. He took the armor and now has hidden each piece with your friends. If I am correct Herobrine had hidden the Helmet with Cana and should be under the stone table she is lying on. You just need to push it away and you will find a chest underneath.**_

 _ **P.S. Sarah you need to find Steve it's time for him to come out of hiding. David and his friends are going to need your help and his. You both need to train them in the act of combat and strategy. You will need to teach them on the art of crafting since they are not familiar to the way people craft in this world.**_

 _ **P.S.S. David, you and your friends need to listen to Sarah, and Steve when he arrives. They are going to be your teachers and mentors for the time you all will be here. Everything is all in your hands if you fail this world and yours will fall. So no pressure.**_

 _ **Good Luck,**_

 _ **Notch, God of Minecraftia**_

" **So what do we do now?" asked Sarah.**

" **Well you heard what he put in this letter you have to find Steve and bring him in to train us to fight against Herobrine." I said.**

Before she could respond we heard a slight moan coming from the stone alter. It seems that Cana has started to wake from her deep sleep.

" **What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?" she groaned.**

While she sat up and started to look around I walked by her side.

" **Cana, it's me David are you alright? Can you hear me?" I asked.**

" **Yeah, I can hear you. I'm a little sore, but I'm ok. David, where are we?" She said.**

 **Helping her up I said, "Well, before I answer your questions answer this question. What do you remember before you woke up today?"**

" **Well let me think, I was just getting on my computer to check on the server when all of a sudden two people hacked my game and spoke some nonsense to me through chat. Then all of a sudden they disappeared. I didn't know where they disappeared too. Next thing I knew a flash of bright light blinded me then I woke up here. With you standing over me." She said.**

" **Well then same thing happened to us too." I said.**

" **Us? What do you mean us?" She asked.**

" **Sean, Briel, and I experienced the same thing that you experience. Apparently we are in the World of Minecraft crazy I know, and very hard to believe, but its true we are in minecraft and we are at war against Herobrine." I said.**

" **You got to be joking. Minecraft is just a game." She said.**

" **Wrong, Minecraftia is not a game. Notch made the connection like that to help defend the world against Herobrine." Sarah interrupted.**

" **David, who is this?" Cana asked.**

" **Oh, Cana this is Sarah. This is Steve's wife." I said.**

" **Wait you said Steve, like the Steve." She asked**

" **Yeah, both of them are going to train us for the future battles were going to be involved in." I said.**

" **Oh and where do we go now?" she asked.**

" **Well, you and me are going to get Saul, He's king of the villagers; while Sarah looks for Steve since he's been missing." I said.**

" **Does he know you're here right now?" Cana asked.**

" **Actually no, we would start heading back to the camp. Sarah go on and start looking for Steve. The faster we can start our training the better, but first the gift that Notch left me."**

I put my hands on the stone alter and began to push. Both Cana and Sarah began to push on both sides of me and we slowly was able to move the stone alter way and uncovering the chest.

" **Wow, how did you know this was here." Cana asked.**

" **Notch left a note for us to read and told us the first piece of my armor was hidden under the alter." I said.**

I opened the chest and pulled out a single diamond helmet and put on my head. It felt heavy on top of my head and with it I felt a strange sensation. That next moment Sarah put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her to see what she needed.

" **David, I must leave you know. I have to begin my search for Steve. Do you know the way back to Saul?" she said.**

" **I think I do, I ran in one direction and with the sun rising soon it will be easier to follow the path." I said.**

" **Very well, I begin my search for Steve. Take this Pearl," handing holding out her hand to me, "I have another this Pearl will be a direct connection." She said.**

" **Thanks but how does it work?" I asked.**

" **You just need to close your eyes and think my name and I will appear on the surface." She said.**

" **Okay, where will you search First for Steve." I asked.**

" **I don't know but I have to start somewhere. Maybe I shall start searching at the large mountain range in the north. Steve and I have traveled there many times in the past that he might me there." She said.**

" **Well then, good luck and be safe. Remember we need you both if we're going to do this." I said shacking her hand.**

" **Thank you my King. I won't let you down." She said shacking my hand.**

" **Oh don't call me king please. Just call me David. I don't I earned the title of king just yet." I said.**

" **Alright, thank you my ki… I mean thank you David. I promise I will return soon." She said.**

She turned and ran towards the trees and disappeared in this cloud of mist. I turned to Cana and we both made our way back to the shack. We walked past many trees that looked completely different than the night before and I felt like I was getting lost.

" **David is everything alright?" Cana asked.**

" **Yeah, I'm just trying to remember the path from last night. It was very dark and I couldn't see the path very well, but I believe we are on the right path." I said.**

" **Alright, but can we stop for a second I don't feel too good." She said.**

" **Okay let's stop by that stream over there." I said pointing to some boulders by the stream.**

" **Okay." She said.**

Sitting down on the rocks I watched the water closely making sure there was no zombies in the water waiting for us to drop our guard. Cana looked really bad and started to sweat.

" **Cana have you eaten anything since you've been taken from your home." I asked.**

" **No I don't think so. From what I remember, I missed lunch and I think dinner was just about done." She said.**

" **That's probably why you don't feel too good you're hungry. Let me find you something to eat." I said.**

Walking over to a nearby tree I look up to see if there was any apples on any of the branches. Fortunately there was one, but at the very top of the tree. I jumped and grabbed hold of one of the lower branches and pulled myself up. Making sure that the next branch would not break I quickly climbed up to the top of the tree.

Being so high it gave me the advantage of seeing my surroundings and in the distance I saw smoke rising from the trees in the distance that we were going.

 **I thought, "There you are. We are so close we need to hurry Saul must be getting worried."**

Climbing back down I noticed a couple more apples on my way back down and brought them with me. i walked over to Cana and gave her the apples. She took them and quickly ate them. It wasn't even 10 minutes when she had finished. She looked better but still hungry.

She threw the apple away and we continued to make our way back to the cabin. The path seemed to get a little familiar, but was still hard to recognize. I kept an eye out looking for any enemies lurking in the shadows waiting for our guard to drop. Cana stopped and I turned to see what she wanted.

 **She asked, "David why am I here?"**

" **Well you weren't supposed to be here. None of us were well at least not yet. We were supposed to be the backup plan if Notch couldn't defeat Herobrine, but Herobrine found out about us and took us before we were ready. His Plan was to take us out of the picture before we could do anything." I said.**

" **Oh so your saying that we were taken before we were ready and now we have to defend ourselves and win a war." She said.**

" **Close but not quite. You see we won't be alone in this fight we have each other and we have an army of villagers to help us and as soon as Sarah returns with Steve our training will continue." I said.**

" **Oh Okay." She said.**

" **I do have a question for you though." I said.**

" **Oh, what is your question?" she said.**

" **In this note it says that each of our friends will have a clue on where your friends will be. It said that you could tell me or you will have a map on you. Do you have anything or know anything like that?" I asked.**

" **I'm sorry I don't remember anything." She said.**

" **It's ok we'll figure it out later, but for now let's keeping going." I said.**

We continued down the path until we see smoke rising above the trees. Saul must have woken up and started to make breakfast. I wonder what Saul is making for breakfast or is he thinking that I lied to him and is planning on killing me when he sees me.

As we just get to the steps Saul opens the door with sword in hand looking around and motioning for us to come inside. I walk in and then Cana, but once the door closes Saul grabs Cana and slams her into the wall.

" **Who are you and what do you want?!" he asked.**

" **What are you doing? David Help!" he screamed.**

 **I drew my sword, "Saul stand down! She's a friend, she was kidnapped like me and my friends." I said.**

 **Lowering his sword, "But my king where did go? I wasn't sure if you were in danger or not." He said.**

" **I had a vision last night that lead me to a giant crystal were I met Sarah and with that rescuing Cana who was incased inside." I said.**

" **Very well, but what are you wearing?" he asked.**

 **Pulling the Helm from my head, "It's the helm of the King, Herobrine had kidnapped my friends and hid each piece of the set of armor and tools with my friends." I said.**

" **Amazing, but where are your friends now. We can start planning their rescue." He said.**

" **We don't know, I was supposed to have a hint that would lead us to our friends, but I can't remember right now." Cana said.**

" **Well let's get back then we need to get ready for battle and start our search for your friends and the missing set." Saul said.**

Cana sat down and waited while Saul and I gathered our stuff and packed our bags. Once we were done we walked outside and noticed that we had a small problem there was three of us and only two horses.

" **Ahh what are we going to do about this?" Saul asked.**

" **Well Cana you're going to have to ride with me." I said.**

" **Okay." She said.**

I climbed up and situated myself in the saddle then I reached down and helped Cana up. When she was all situated and we were ready to go. Saul to the lead and we followed. As we followed the path we started to notice things in the trees movements.

I rested my hand on my sword and prepared myself for an attack. The objects were following us moving from tree to tree. I didn't like the look of this. This had to be a trap.

" **Cana?" I said.**

" **Yes." She responded.**

" **Don't look, but were being followed. If something happens I have a knife in my bag I want you to grab. Ok?" I said.**

" **Ok." She said.**

" **Saul?" I said.**

" **I know I see it too. I want you both to be ready for anything."**

" **Alright." I responded.**

We continued down the path and the figures were still following us. I started to notice details about the figures though since the light was coming through the trees better. I noticed that they had armor, but it was harder to identify what they were. Until a fine strip of light hit one of them and their appearance was reveals. Skeleton archers were ready to strike.

 **I yelled, "Skeletons!"**

" **Ride fast!" Saul said.**

The horses bolted and ran down the path. There was a rush of commotion from the trees as the skeletons burst from hiding and raised their bows to attack. I raised my sword and killed the first skeleton that we pasted it fell to the floor lifeless. Arrows soon were whizzing past our heads.

" **Saul, we can't keep this up forever. What should we do?" I said.**

Just as I said it skeletons emerged from the trees and shot the horse right out from under us. The horse toppled and launching us from the saddle landing on the ground hard. As I got up the skeletons rushed towards us looking to my left Saul stopped and jumped off his horse fighting off the skeletons around him, and Cana to my right with the look of fear in her eyes.

I got up and stood between Cana and the Skeletons they stopped and stood aside as a skeleton with Gold armor and a large bow walked forward.

 **He said, "You are the ones we want. We were sent here by Lord Herobrine to capture or kill you. Come with us please come with us peacefully and no harm will be done to you."**

" **Well that doesn't sound like a wonderful deal of dying and being taken to Herobrine, but were going to have to decline on both." I said.**

" **Fools, you will die! Kill them!" he said.**

The skeletons rushed forward and started to circle around us. There was a mix of skeletons with bows and some with swords. Slowly the circle tighten on us.

" **David, I'm scared. What do we do?" Cana said.**

" **Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe I promise." I said.**

They entire circle started to laugh and got closer and closer. A skeleton ran towards us with his sword raised and right before it could strike we heard a thump. The skeleton stopped and looked down someone had shot an arrow and now it's protruding from its chest. It fell to the ground lifeless and the other skeletons looked around and then suddenly another arrow found its mark and nailed another skeleton and it falls.

Saul in the meantime is still fighting his way towards not knowing what is going on. As the arrows continued to fly, the skeletons began to realize that there was something wrong and began to retreat from us to make their escape.

Saul ran up to us confused then he grew stiff and he dropped his weapon. I looked behind him and noticed that there was someone aiming and arrow in Sauls back.

The stranger looked us over motioning for me to drop my sword. I dropped it and stepped back.

 **The stranger looked at me and said, "Who are you and why were these skeletons after you. This large of group doesn't go for three individuals?"**

 **I said, "My name is David this Cana and the man you have your bow aimed at is Saul…"**

 **Interrupting me he said, "The King of the Villagers! Why is the King of the Villagers out here guarding two kids?"**

" **Hey I'm eighteen thank you very much!" I said.**

" **Your still kids to me." He said.**

 **Finally Saul spoke, "Yes I'm the King of the Villagers but I'm not guarding them in fact David here is actually the Kind of Minecraftia appointed by Notch."**

" **hahaha you got to be joking. Notch are you serous! Notch is a myth. He hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. What proof do you have that is real." He said.**

" **These notes and from him and this diamond helm called the Kings Helm." I said.**

 **Lowering his bow he said, "Wait that's the real Kings Helm. Then you must be telling the truth, but why now why does he want to help us now?"**

" **He's always wanted to help but he was waiting for us to be ready." Cana said behind me.**

" **Then I'm glad the Notch finally sent help and what can I do to help." He said.**

 **Saul said, "Start gathering Villagers like yourself and refugees, and bring them to our sanctuary. There we will plan our next move."**

" **If you don't mind me asking what is our next move." He said.**

" **We find our friends and complete the Kings Armor and the Kings Weapons. It's the only thing strong enough to protect and powerful enough to defeat Herobrine."**

" **Alright then and ill start gathering as many villagers willing to join." He said.**

" **Good luck." Saul said.**

He turned to leave and we started to walk down the path towards home. When we heard a voice calling out to us. We turned to see the stranger running towards us.

" **What's wrong?" Cana asked.**

" **I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sam and I'm not a villager by the way I'm a human. I was taken from my home, but I can't remember anything else just that I loved someone and that I need to get back to her." Sam said.**

 **Gasping Cana said, "Sam it's really you. I thought you looked familiar but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I can't believe you're here I thought you just disappeared and no one knew where you went."**

Right as Cana stopped speaking Sam clenched his head as his memories began to return to him.

 **Relaxing from his pain he said, "C Cana is it really you?"**

Stepping towards her with tears falling down his face. Cana ran to him and they both embraced each other.

" **Whoa, whoa can someone explain to me what is going on?" I said.**

" **Well David before you came along Sam was part of the pack and about a year ago he just disappeared and no knew what happened to him and was just gone. I was completely devastated that I lost the man I loved and I didn't know what to do." Cana Said.**

" **I was getting ready to start a call with everyone then all of a sudden I was pulled from my chair and fell through this hole that led me here. While I was falling I could feel my memories slipping from me." He started to tear up.**

" **I'm sorry for what happened to you, but now we are going to get you out of here were all leaving this place I promise were going to stop Herobrine and his plans." I said.**

" **David we need to start heading back or we'll get locked out." Saul said.**

" **Saul your right Cana do you want to go with Sam or do you want to come with me and wait for Sam to return?" I said.**

 **Before she could respond Sam said, "Cana go with David I need to go quickly and I need you to be safe."**

" **But…" she said.**

" **No buts please do this for me I promise I'm not going to lose you again." He said hugging her.**

" **Ok." She said with tears in her eyes.**

" **David I don't know you yet but I'm trusting you to keep her safe." He said shaking my hand.**

" **I promise I'll keep her safe." I responded.**

Turning he ran down the path he came. I turned to Cana and tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she wasn't said she was smiling like an old fire that was relit giving new life. We began to walk down the path only having few hours of daylight left before night fell again.

Two hours later we finally made it to the gates leading down into the Sanctuary where Sean and Briel were waiting for us to return. We followed Saul down the stairs leading with a torch lighting our path. I took us about ten minutes to reach the bottom. Cana was shocked on how massive the doors were to getting inside. I chuckled a bit while walking up to the gate. Saul handed me the torch and began to bash his fist against the door making a loud noise. We waited for a second and finally the gates began to slide open and out came a squad of soldiers armed and waiting for a command.

" **Men I would like you to meet David Kind of Mincraftia leader of our cause." Saul yelled to his men.**

They all cheered as they saluted me walking by.


End file.
